A Tipsy Halloween
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Drunk and alone at a Halloween party, Noire soon finds herself in the company of a well-sculpted stranger. Things swiftly escalate. [Smut] [Reupload]


**A/N: Sorry about that~ I accidentally uploaded the wrong document~**

_**(How that happened I have no idea... I mean that's like 7 docs down, how did that even happen...?)**_

* * *

**A Tipsy Halloween**

Halloween was in full-swing over Gamindustri.

That was easily apparent by the numerous pumpkins dotting the landscape, many resting inside store windows and carved into jolly jack-O'-lanterns, the occasional few coming to life thanks to a mischievous mage or two. The sky had darkened to a purplish black as night descended, black bats fluttering through the cool night air and only adding to the spooky charm of the night.

Noire pouted slightly behind her wine glass, taking a slow sip of the scarlet liquid. She was dressed up as a witch, wearing a purple dress that fell to her thighs with an orange trim – joined by a black belt around her midsection. An oversized purple witch hat rested on her head and black stockings hugged her legs from her feet to her thighs, said feet clad in small black shoes. Honestly, all she needed was a broom and a black cat and she'd fit the stereotype of a witch perfectly. Shame all the cats she found hissed at her and ran away.

The reasoning for her choice of dress was the costume party going on around her, many people dressed up in various outfits and hosted in a modest hotel she rented for the night. The perfect environment to indulge in her cosplay hobby while simultaneously disguising herself as a regular person, and not a Goddess.

Privately lamenting her lack of cat companions she took another sip of her wine; easily her third glass already. It spoke of her low tolerance that she was already getting tipsy... despite the fact the wine was pretty non-alcoholic to begin with. Slowly her eyes trailed over to Neptune, her pout deepening as she saw how her flat-chested friend was practically surrounded by guys, all chatting amicably with the cat-dressed girl.

Probably due to the fact her outfit was just a pair of black furry panties and bandeau top, with a matching black cat tail and ear-headband.

_'Mn~' _Noire took a deeper swig of her drink, trying to wash away her jealousy. It wasn't her fault that Neptune decided to wear the skimpiest possible outfit, while simultaneously being completely oblivious to the guys flirting with her.

Just as she tipped her near-empty glass back someone bumped into her from behind, the sudden jolt eliciting a yelp from the cosplaying Goddess and making her flinch, spilling her wine on the front of her dress. Mercifully the purple colour hid the stain, but getting it out of her clothes would be a pain in the ass.

Scowling Noire spun on her heel, fully intent on tearing into whoever was blind enough to bump into her-

-only to find herself staring at a shirtless, buff chest.

_'A-Ah...' _Noire's face instantly went crimson. _'H-Hunk...'_

''Ah, sorry about that.'' An unfamiliar voice apologised, and it took Noire a moment to reboot her mind – her ruby eyes flickering up to the man's handsome face. ''Didn't see you there.''

''I-It's fine!'' Noire squeaked, waving her hand quickly. ''I should've heard you coming, aha...''

A smile crossed the buff man's face, instantly making Noire's already-weak heart skip a beat. ''At least let me buy you a drink then.''

She couldn't even muster the words to reply, simply nodding dumbly – her brain briefly shutting down when he took her slim hand in his much larger one and guided her towards the bar, ordering another glass. Noire took advantage of the brief lull in conversation to get her mind back in order, a task made more difficult by the alcohol fuzzing up her mind, making her act more on emotion than logic.

Noire was snapped from her thoughts when a fresh glass of wine was slipped into her hand, her cheeks quickly regaining their rosy hue when she realised the shirtless man before her was the one responsible. She murmured an embarrassed thanks and quickly took a drink, dimly noting it was the same drink she was having before.

''So, you liking the party?'' The man asked lightly, still holding her lithe hand as he led her through the crowd.

The Goddess blushed at the hand contact, but made no move to tug her hand free. ''Y-Yes...''

''Neat. I'm surprised you're all by yourself though; would've thought you would be with the other witches.''

Noire blinked, glancing over in the direction he was pointing – and true to his word there was a small group of other ladies all dressed up as witches, most in the same colour as hers. While their outfits were all mostly unique in design, the colour scheme certainly made it look like they had done this intentionally.

''Ah, I don't mingle well with others...'' Noire replied vaguely. Not many had recognised her as a Goddess due to her costume, but she wasn't sure how long she could play the part of a regular party-goer when talking with others. ''What're you supposed to be...?''

''Hercules.'' The man replied, glancing back at her and grinning. ''I fit the part, eh?''

Noire blushed as she looked him over again, taking an extra long moment to admire his muscles. All he was wearing besides that was a pair of partially-torn shorts with a small brown cape hanging over his wide shoulders, like a nomad would wear in a desert.

Dimly she wiped away the small line of drool that threatened to escape her lips. ''Y-Yeah...''

He chuckled deeply, releasing her lithe hand as they neared the far wall, the crowds a little sparser and giving them room to talk. Mercifully he did most of the talking, unfazed when Noire gave only a few words in reply. Slowly, with help from the alcohol sliding down her throat, she loosened up a little and began to chat more freely, her worries about being discovered slowly melting away.

At some point he mentioned he was interested in costume design, something that easily broke through Noire's defences and prompting her to let it slip her love of cosplay. From there conversation flowed smoothly, both amicably chatting the night away while she tipped back glass after glass of wine, a pleasant buzz filling her mind.

''Say.'' The man noted during a brief lull in their conversation, and Noire blushed brightly when he slid his hand up her arm. ''How about we go somewhere private?''

A jolt of nervous excitement fluttered through her and she nodded, a hesitant smile gracing Noire's face as she took his hand, quickly leading him away from prying eyes. It was a simple task to slip out of the party and into the rear hallways of the hotel, moving up two sets of stairs to the top floor – where she had reserved a room for the night.

Reaching the door Noire reached under her dress to her hip-strap, fumbling for the key to her hotel room before fishing it out and wasting no time in jamming it into the lock. She all but stumbled into the room, her hunk of a companion following just a step behind her and closing the door behind them.

Noire fidgeted, doing a little twirl as she turned to face her handsome companion. ''S-So... Mmph~!''

Her stutter devolved into a surprised moan as she suddenly found herself pulled into his embrace, one hand tilting her chin up and allowing him to capture her lips in a sudden, but not unwanted kiss. The second Noire registered the kiss she all but melted, her moan of delight muffled by their locked lips. In her drunken state she mustered up enough confidence to return the kiss, shuddering when she felt his hand trail down her back all the way to her ass, giving her rear a grope through her dress.

They broke off the kiss a few seconds later, both breathing slightly heavier as they caught their breath. Noire flushed under his gaze and puffed her lips in what she hoped was a cute pout, her lips an alluring cherry colour from her lipstick. She was rewarded a second later as the taller man leaned down and kissed her again, the sensation of his lips against hers exciting her in a way she hadn't felt before.

''Ah...'' Noire moaned softly as his large hand dug into her ass, groping her through her dress.

Aimlessly her hands slid up and down his heavily-muscled chest, shivering at the toned muscles beneath her palms. Due to the height difference she had to tilt her head back more as to not break off the kiss, a quiet moan slipping past her lips when he gave her butt one last squeeze before releasing her rear. Instead his hand slipped around to her front, and Noire gasped when he grabbed the front of her purple dress and yanked it down – revealing her plump breasts, clad in a black bra.

Noire's embarrassed protests died before they even left her tongue, a cute whimper passing her lips when his hand groped one of her tits through her bra; the thin fabric doing little to stop him from feeling her up. His other hand left her chin and slid down to her chest as well, pulling her lacy black bra up and allowing her breasts to bounce free; the man wasting no time in groping both her breasts.

''Hyaah~'' Noire breathed shakily, moaning at his touch. His hands were so big her boobs easily fit into his hands, his thick fingers sinking into her tits with clear lust.

Their lips met in another heated kiss a second later, Noire's soft moan of delight muffled by the taller man. When she felt his tongue prod at her lips she didn't even try to resist, willingly parting her lips and moaning when he shoved his tongue into her mouth. She shivered as she felt his tongue probe and explore around her mouth, ghosting over her teeth and the roof of her mouth before finding her tongue, wrestling with hers and easily dominating her.

Noire broke off the kiss as the need to breathe grew too strong to ignore, gasping in gulps of air. Her partner gave her breasts one last squeeze before moving his hands to her hips, his hands sliding down her ass and to her thighs – before he picked her up.

''A-Ah?!'' Noire squealed in surprise, blushing a fiery red as he carried her over to the lavish double-bed and sat down, settling her on his lap.

Noire stiffened as she felt something distinctly big and hard press against her thigh, a wary glance down revealing the large tent in his shorts. Mustering up her confidence Noire slipped off his lap and down onto the floor, bringing her face-to-face with the tent in his pants. Nervous excitement flooded her as she reached out with shaking hands, grasping the small zipper of his shorts and tugging it down.

Instantly his cock slipped out, bopping her on the nose. Noire blushed a steaming scarlet and leaned back, her eyes going wide as she laid eyes upon his large cock. For a hot second she simply absorbed the sight with wide ruby eyes before stirring from her daze, one hand dimly coming up and wiping the drool from her chin – while her other hand slipped up and wrapped around his girthy cock.

''Nn...'' The buff man grunted, leaning back on the bed.

Noire shivered at his tone, curling her dainty fingers around his shaft with careful slowness; her stomach twisting with excitement when she could barely fit her fingers around it. Slowly like she was in a trance she bobbed her wrist, jerking the buff man off while drinking in the sight of his shaft, feeling his warm length twitch within her grip.

_'So big...'_ Noire thought dumbly, the excitement inside her bubbling into raw arousal. _'W-Would it even fit... inside me...?'_

She wasn't sure, and the uncertainty only fuelled her arousal. With burning cheeks Noire sat up on her knees and leaned in closer, continuing to jerk him off while bringing her face close, hesitantly planting a gentle kiss on the tip of his large cock. The man groaned and laid a hand on her head, approvingly stroking her head and making Noire squirm, a demure smile flickering across her rosy lips.

Turning her ruby eyes back onto his cock Noire grew bolder, trailing her rosy lips down his thick length and kissing his cock from top to bottom, briefly unhanding his cock long enough to kiss the base of his shaft before grasping his length again, jerking him off with slow bobs of her hand. The man's low groan told her how much he liked it, the burning in her stomach growing worse by the second, but she couldn't take her eyes of his cock for even a moment.

''Chu...'' Noire kissed the underside of his shaft before tentatively letting her tongue out, dragging it up his length like she was licking an ice cream.

His groan of pleasure made her cheeks burn hotly, and prompting her to repeat the action – lewdly dragging her wet tongue all over his ample cock, coating his shaft in her saliva. His thick fingers slowly threaded through her black hair, and dimly she realised he had knocked her hat off at some point; yet she couldn't bring herself to care.

Growing bolder Noire trailed her tongue up to the tip, opening her mouth wide before wrapping her rosy-red lips around his cock – having to open her jaw as wide as she could in order to fit his cock inside her comparatively small mouth. Taking him in deeper was another challenge entirely; his cock so girthy she struggled to fit her mouth down his cock.

''M-Mn...'' Noire's expression strained, forcing herself to take his cock inside – her pride not allowing her to stop.

The muscled man helped her along by pushing her head down his cock. The tip of his cock hit the back of her throat and she nearly gagged, holding back the reflex with pure willpower and screwing her ruby eyes shut as she sunk her head down lower, managing to fit two-thirds inside. Her air supply was cut off as his cock slid down the back of her throat, his ample length blocking her airways. Soon though her rosy lips wrapped around the base of his shaft, a flutter of prideful excitement rushing through her as she managed to take his full length into her mouth, albeit barely.

Burning in her lungs reminded her that she couldn't breath, prompting Noire to hastily pull her lips back off his cock – sucking in a deep gasp of air the second she could, panting around his cock. After a moment she did it again, pushing her head down his cock halfway before rearing back, slowly blowing the top half of his cock; using her hands to teasingly stroke and jerk off the lower half of his massive dick.

''Mm...'' Noire grunted as she pulled her lips off his cock a minute later, the burning _need_ in her pelvis growing too hot to ignore.

With heavy breaths Noire stood up, wasting no time in bending over and hooking her thumbs into her purple panties, yanking them down her legs. The Goddess quickly kicked her underwear off halfway across the room and promptly straddled the bulking man, a shudder running through her when his thick, saliva-coated cock rubbed against her inner thigh.

Slowly the black-haired Goddess sat up on her knees, lifting up the front of her purple dress with one hand while grasping his large cock with the other. Noire shifted her hips until she was directly over his dick, lowering her hips down until her pussy touched the tip of his girthy cock – and then promptly dropped herself down.

She quickly regretted it. ''_HYAA!_''

Noire screwed her eyes shut, her cry cutting off as she grit her teeth. Dimly at the back of her mind she realised it was stupid to just shove herself down his dick, that he was too big to simply brute-force it – blowing him alone had left her jaw aching slightly, that should've been enough of a warning signal to take things slowly. Clearly her inebriation had made her careless.

Hands on her hips made her look up, meeting the concerned gaze of her partner. Wordlessly he sat up until they were face to face, one of his thick fingers wiping away the slight tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She sniffed and looked away in embarrassment, but his other hand was quick to cup her chin, tugging her face back towards him – and allowing him to kiss her, muffling her pained whimper.

''Take it slow, little witch.'' The buff man murmured with more tenderness than she expected.

Noire only whimpered wordlessly in reply, wincing as she slowly lifted her hips up. Even though she had barely managed to take just under half his large cock it still felt so agonisingly huge inside her, stretching her inner walls to their limits with his considerable girth. On instinct she spread her hips a little further apart, taking the strain off them as she hesitantly lowered herself back down.

Their lips kept meshing together in a slow kiss, his hands aimlessly trailing up and down her sides as Noire adjusted to his ample cock. Slowly she moved up and down his length, his thick cock spearing into her pussy and forcing her insides to spread to accommodate it. Even without looking she realised there was no way in hell she'd be able to take his full length, simply due to the fact there was _no room_. He was too big for her, plain and simple.

''A-Ah...'' Noire whimpered as the pain slowly started to fade, leaving only a dim ache in her pelvis from her reckless plunge.

The Goddess moaned when his hands slipped up to her plump breasts, curling around them and soothingly fondling them – the gentle tingling pleasure helping take her mind off the pain, replacing it with gentle pleasure. Slowly Noire started to move faster, her womanhood adjusting to his size and letting her move more freely, riding his cock with renewed arousal.

''M-Mm... a-ah...'' Noire moaned, shuddering when his hands shifted down to her ass, giving it a squeeze. ''Haah... why are you... so big~?''

''I work out?'' The shirtless man grinned lightly.

Noire pouted at him; her pout melting the second their lips met in another light kiss – breaking it off a second later. The Goddess gradually moved faster as she got used to it, her breasts beginning to bounce about in his grip as she rode his cock, her soft moans filling the hotel room. Despite the initial pain she was quickly becoming addicted to the feeling, her lower half feeling so mind-numbingly full it left her wanting even more.

The wild, lustful desire for more prompted her to push herself further down his ample cock, accepting more into her pussy until the tip hit her cervix; her pussy literally stuffed full with his dick. Noire moaned lustfully at the sensation, her honey dribbling down his thick length as she bounced up and down, laying her hands on the man's shoulders at some point as she rode him.

''A-Ah~! Ah~! S-So good~!'' Noire moaned heatedly, shivering pleasantly when he roughly squeezed her tits – knocking the breath from her lungs.

She gripped his shoulders tightly and pushed him back, the buff man leaning back on the bed. Noire quickly laid her hands on his bare chest and began bouncing with more vigour, moans spilling from her open mouth as she bounced fervently on his throbbing cock. The Goddess ran her nails down his chest, eliciting a low grunt from the man and prompting him to grope her ass, giving her butt a light spank – the stinging sensation only making the Goddess moan more, her mind going foggy.

Pleasure burned hotly in her pelvis, teasing her tense muscles and spreading a pleasant warmth throughout her whole body, her skin aflame with lustful heat. She could barely think straight beyond continuing to move her hips, her pussy aching with how full it was yet still begging for _more_ – her body greedily wanting even more pleasure than she was already experiencing.

As if reading her mind the bulky man slapped her ass, sending a sharp jolt through Noire and extracting a surprised yelp – her muscles quivering from the unexpected smack. ''A-Ah~! M-More!''

Her partner complied, spanking her curvy rear as she lustfully rode his throbbing cock – stifled grunts and groans passing his pursed lips. His sounds of pleasure only excited Noire more, her moans growing louder as she furiously rolled her hips, once more throwing caution to the wind. Her insides quivered every time she impaled herself on his raging shaft, feeling him twitch inside her pussy dangerously, the prospect of him cumming inside her only exciting her.

''N-Nn... little witch...'' The man groaned.

''Mm~!'' Noire only moaned deeply in response, raking her nails down his chest. ''I-I'm- _Hyaa~!_''

With a shaky cry Noire plunged herself down his cock, her cry rising into a scream as she climaxed – her pussy tightening around his thick cock as her orgasm ripped through her. Beneath her the man groaned, gripping her hips tightly before his own climax washed over him, unloading thick ropes of cum deep into Noire's quivering pussy.

The sensation of him warmth filling her made Noire's mind briefly go blank, her hips buckling as rope after rope of cum filled her; so much pumped inside it quickly began leaking out past her stuffed pussy lips.

''A... Ahh...'' Noire moaned dazedly, eyes glazed over and trembling in the aftershocks.

Her body went limp a second later, collapsing atop the man's sculpted chest and panting heavily – her plump breasts squishing against his chest as she gasped in air. For a long minute they laid like that, simply basking in the afterglow of their orgasms.

Noire moaned softly as she lifted her hips off his cock, shuddering from the sudden emptiness. When she glanced down however she was surprised to him still rock-hard and ready to go another round, her insides twisting with nervous excitement at the prospect. She didn't have the stamina to go again... unless she transformed into her HDD form. Which would involve revealing her true identity to the man.

_'...screw it.' _Noire thought, activating her HDD.

Her body was engulfed in light for a brief few seconds – before with an audible 'snap' sound, the light dissipated in a heartbeat, leaving her in her HDD form. However instead of wearing her usual black bodysuit she was instead wearing a silver-white strapless bikini with golden accents, a pair of garter-straps attached to a matching pair of silver-white stockings. The outfit was finished by a pair of short white angels wings, attached to the back of her bikini top.

To Black Heart's surprise, the bulky man hardly seemed taken aback. ''Huh. Neat.''

''Y-You knew?'' The Goddess asked.

''Guessed it shortly after we started making out.'' He replied, his hands sliding to her hips.

Black Heart blushed as he sat up, prompting her to crawl off him and off to the side; giving herself room to sit on all fours, her ass facing him. No words needed to be said, and the Goddess shuddered as his thick hands squeezed her curvy rear, giving her ass a light slap. The gentle sting of pain only served to turn her on, a quiet moan passing her lips.

The man wasted no time in hooking his fingers into her bikini bottoms and yanking them down her thighs, exposing her rear to him. Black Heart mewled and wiggled her hips, helping slide them off her feet along with the garter-straps; leaving her silver-white stockings in place. Not even three seconds later she felt something distinctly thick and hard press against her pussy, a spike of excitement rushing up her spine.

''A-Ah...'' Black Heart realised something. ''I-I'm... um, a virgin in this form too, so... take it slowly.''

He grunted an affirmative, rubbing the tip of his cock against her folds slowly before gently rolling his hips. Black Heart stiffened as his thick cock spread her lower lips apart, slowly sinking into her womanhood and stretching her inner walls apart with his sheer girth, sending a jolt of pain and unadulterated pleasure through her curvy frame.

The Goddess moaned lowly, buckling as he pushed even deeper – her expression tightening up as his shaft spread her open. It felt far less painful than her own first attempt, but that didn't change the fact he was huge, and she was comparatively small. Her arousal helped a good deal but that only took her so far, leaving her to endure the discomforting sensation of his ample cock burrowing deeper into her pussy, forcing its way inside her.

Soon the tip of his cock bumped against her deepest parts, a shaky breath passing the Goddess' lips as she was quite literally filled with his cock. For a long moment they remained still, giving her a moment to adjust to his ample shaft, before he slowly reared his lips back – and began thrusting.

''A-Ah~'' Black Heart moaned, her back arching with pleasure as his cock slid back inside. ''Y-Yes... a-ah... Mm...''

Gradually she relaxed, adjusting to his large size and letting him move faster – more moans spilling from her mouth as he drilled his cock deep into her pussy, rapidly setting her nerves alight with the mind-melting pleasure. Caught in a haze of lust Black Heart reached behind herself, her hands fumbling for the back of her bikini top until she found the latch, undoing it and throwing it aside; allowing her ample breasts to breathe freely.

The buff man swiftly took advantage of her topless state, his hands shifting up her sides before finding her breasts – an approving moan escaping Black Heart as he squeezed her plump tits, sending a rush of tingling pleasure through her chest. His grip was rough and lustful yet no less pleasurable to her, prompting her to lewdly push her hips back to meet his increasingly-fast thrusts, only enhancing her own pleasure.

''Ah~!'' Black Heart bit her lip, doing little to stifle her pleased moan when he squeezed her boobs so roughly, knocking the breath from her lungs and leaving her gasping.

Any attempt to catch her breath was pointless as the handsome man continued pounding into her pussy, each powerful thrust making her body jolt forward slightly and her pelvis burn with heavenly pleasure. Any remaining discomfort was rapidly melting away into carnal delight, her skin tingling with warmth as he fucked her so lustfully.

''M-Mm...'' The Goddess groaned, tightening her pelvic muscles and smiling thinly at his grunt of surprise. ''H-Hah... I'm not... helples- _hya~!_''

Her cocky remark was cut short as he started fucking her faster than before, nearly melting Black Heart's mind as a burning heat flooded her pussy, the tip of his cock repeatedly bumping up against her cervix as if threatening to break through and fuck her womb. The lewd concept only made her pleasure feel so much better, her heart pounding with excitement and causing her to mewl with want.

''_I-Iyaa~!_'' Black Heart squealed as he suddenly pulled her upper body back, the sudden angle tilt somehow making the sensation of his cock so much better. ''I-I can't~!''

Her pelvis burned and twisted, the rapid pounding making her mind melt – her tongue hanging out her mouth as the overwhelming pleasure coursed through every fibre of her being. As the burning pressure in her pelvis reached its apex, she couldn't take it anymore.

''_A-A-Ahhh~!_'' Black Heart _screamed _with pleasure as she climaxed, her whole body sent into pleasure-induced spasms.

Behind her the man grunted as her pussy strangled his throbbing cock – her ungodly tightness rapidly pushing him to his limit. With a strained groan he let his bubbling orgasm wash over him, unloading ropes of cum deep into Black Heart's pussy; the sensation making her arms give out and bury her face in the bed, muffling her scream.

For a long few seconds they remained stiff, Black Heart's hips buckling a few times before she went limp – groaning into the bed as his cock slipped out of her pleasantly-aching womanhood, pleasure tingling through her body.

Feeling his cum drip out of her slit Black Heart rolled over, panting heavily as she stared up at the bulky man – and smiled breathlessly.

''W-Wanna go... another round, big guy?''

His response was obvious, and Black Heart's cry of pleasure filled the air.

X-x-X

''Ugh... Mmgh...''

Noire groaned as she awoke, blinking groggily at the unfamiliar beige ceiling overhead. For a long minute she laid there, barely coherent as her mind slowly booted back up.

Then she realised three things. One, she was completely naked. Two, the bed she was in was messy and the scent of sex hung heavily in the air. And thirdly, next to her was an equally-naked man with impressive muscles.

In an instant last night flashed back through her mind – and Noire blushed a glowing, luminescent crimson, her hands covering her face.

_'The hell did I do last night?!'_

[END]


End file.
